Police in Love
by Yui Kagamine
Summary: Hari dimana seharusnya ia dilanda maut, tetapi ia diselamatkan; itulah yang membuat Eren jatuh cinta pada Rivaille. Demi rasa sukanya itu, Eren mengejar Rivaille masuk ke departemen kepolisian, tetapi apakah Rivaille juga melihat Eren seperti Eren melihatnya? AU RivaillexEren, and dedicated for my friend :) #edit: will be made as two-shots :3


Police in Love

By: Yui Kagamine

AU Rivaille x Eren

Inspired by and submitted for Aphin123. Happy reading, girl! :D

Warning: OOC (?), Shounen-ai, bahasa abal-abal (?)

Disclaimer:

-Shingeki no Kyojin is not mine, but Isayama Hajime :')

-Cover picture by Aphin123, my biggest inspiration :)

PS : tolong baca author notes dibawah yah

* * *

"Maaf, silahkan menyamping sebentar…," teriak seorang polisi yang terlihat sedang berdiri menghalangi jalan pengendara motor yang tak memakai helm. Sebagai seorang polisi lalu lintas, bukankah itu tugasnya untuk mendisiplinkan masyarakat-masyarakat nakal yang tidak bisa mengikuti peraturan?

Sang pengendara motor pun menurut, mungkin bukan hari baiknya sampai ia ditahan oleh polisi lalu lintas seperti ini, tapi tetap saja sang pengendara motor yang berjenis kelamin perempuan ini merasa senang. Kenapa? Karena seorang polisi didepannya ini merupakan seorang Eren Jaeger, polisi lalu lintas baru yang terkenal akan keimutannya itu di daerah Kota Tua.

"Boleh lihat STNK ibu?" tanya Eren, yang membuyarkan pikiran orang didepannya itu. Sang ibu dengan cepat merogoh tasnya untuk mencari STNK, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Wah pak, sepertinya STNK saya tertinggal bersama dompet saya di rumah..." kata ibu tersebut dengan lemas.

"Hmm, jadi SIM dan KTP juga tidak bawa?" lalu Eren pun mulai berpikir, dan ia tidak dapat memikirkan solusi yang tepat karena tidak pernah menghadapi situasi seperti yang dialaminya kali ini. 'Matilah aku', katanya dalam hati. Ia pun menghela napas panjang, dan…

"Komandan Rivaille!" panggilnya kepada atasannya yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

'Komandan Rivaille' yang dipanggil pun menoleh, dan membuat Eren tersentak karena aura tidak enak yang dikeluarkan oleh komandannya itu. Eren tahu kalau komandannya memang bertampang garang, tapi tidak biasanya ia seperti itu. Rivaille pun berjalan mendekati Eren.

"Ada apa, Eren?"

"Ah, ibu ini tidak memakai helm, tidak membawa STNK, dan juga SIM dan KTP. Saya tak tahu harus mengambil tindakan apa." Eren menunjuk ke ibu-ibu di sebelahnya yang sepertinya jiwanya sedang terbang melayang karena berada di dekat dua polisi paling kece di KoTu, walaupun ia harus kena tilang...

"Apakah itu benar?" tanya Rivaille yang membuat imajinasi ibu-ibu tersebut pecah untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ah iya..."

Rivaille menghela napasnya.

"Eren, kau bawa ibu ini ke kantor. Aku akan menghubungi Erwin agar ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan…"

Baru saja Eren akan menjawab...

"Dan jangan lupa kembali lagi kesini" lanjutnya sinis.

"B-baik! Mari bu, ikut saya ke kantor polisi."

Dan sang ibu pun dengan pasrah (dan senang) digiring Eren ke kantor polisi.

….

"Kau tahu Conny, hari ini benar-benar hari yang aneh." kata Eren pada teman sekostnya yang sedang berjualan gorengan, tentunya sambil mengunyah sebuah pisang goreng kesukaannya.

"Hmm?" merupakan respons tukang gorengan yang botak tersebut karena ia sedang fokus menyiapkan adonan untuk gorengannya.

"Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa orang yang kena tilang makin banyak, dan makin aneh! Masa hari ini aku menemukan yang tidak memakai helm, tidak bawa STNK dan KTP/SIM pula."

"Iya, iya..." kata Conny yang masih fokus dengan adonannya.

"Terus si Komandan Rivaille tadi dingin banget lagi, kayaknya lagi kesel sama seseorang, duh… Serem banget."

"Ya ya…"

"Aish, kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?! Eh, minta lagi pisangnya yah!" kata Eren sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke pisang goreng terakhir yang ada di atas saringan dari tutup kipas angin yang dipakai Conny untuk menjejerkan jualannya..., hanya untuk menggenggam udara kosong karena pisang goreng tersebut telah direbut oleh seseorang dengan kecepatan kilat.

"OI...?"

Baru saja Eren akan menegur orang yang telah merebut pisang gorengnya itu…, tapi apa dayanya ia ketika yang dilihatnya merupakan wajah komandan Rivaille yang sangat dihormati dan disegani olehnya? Suaranya pun menghilang dalam sekejab, digantikan oleh rasa kesal karena ia tidak dapat mendapatkan pisang goring terakhir itu dan keharusan untuk menghormati atasannya tersebut.

"Hm? Kenapa Eren?" Rivaille menatap Eren yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa, Komandan!"

Rivaille menatap Eren dan pisang goreng yang sedang ada di genggamannya itu bergantian, lalu... Ia meletakkan kembali pisang tersebut ke deretan gorengan yang ada, dan memilih gorengan yang lain.

"Kau bisa memiliki pisang goreng itu, aku ambil yang lain saja." katanya setelah membayar gorengan yang ia ambil pada Conny, lalu ia berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Eren yang masih diam ditempatnya karena syok ketika mendengar kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh komandannya itu… tentunya dengan Conny yang sedang menyiapkan pisang untuk digoreng.

"Itu... Tadi... Komandan Rivaille?" kata Eren tak percaya. Ia pun sedikit mengusap matanya, mencubit pipinya… dan tangannya pun secara tidak sadar telah mengambil gorengan yang diletakkan oleh komandannya itu dan menggigitnya, kemudian berjalan pergi dengan tatapan kosong, hilang dalam delusinya. Conny yang melihat teman sekostnya itu menatapnya aneh.

"Oi Eren! Jangan lupa bayar yah?!"

Sadar dari delusinya, Eren kembali dan menyerahkan uang pada Conny, "Maaf, tadi pikiranku lagi entah di mana," kemudian ia menampilkan senyuman yang sedikit terpaksa.

"Ah ya sudah, sana, shuu shuu…," kata Conny dengan gestur mengusir.

"Maafkan aku Conny!" kata Eren sambil berlari kembali ke pos polisi.

….

Sepulangnya Eren kekost-kostannya, ia melihat Mikasa Ackerman, teman baiknya semasa kecil walaupun ia akhir-akhir ini menjauhinya karena suatu hal, berada di depan pintu kostnya. Tadinya ia ingin pergi menjauh, setidaknya sampai Mikasa menyerah dan pulang... Tapi memang bukan hari baiknya, Mikasa terlanjur melihat Eren dari kejauhan dan berlari mendekatinya.

Karena tahu bahwa ia takkan bisa lari dari teman masa kecilnya ini, ia pasrah saja dan malah berjalan mendekati Mikasa.

"Eren! Kemana saja kau? Sudah satu bulan ini kau tidak bisa kuhubungi..., tidak seperti kau saja." serbu Mikasa ketika mereka akhirnya berdiri di hadapan satu sama lain.

"Err... Itu...," kata Eren, yang ia lanjutkan dalam hatinya, 'karena aku tidak suka berada di dekatmu yang terlalu posesif'.

Eren tak habis pikir, ia tak pernah memberitahukan Mikasa bahwa ia pindah ke daerah ini, yang walaupun tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya dahulu, tetapi tetap merupakan tempat yang asing untuk mereka, lalu kenapa ia bisa menemukan tempat ini?

"Aku melihatmu di televisi, lalu aku langsung pergi ke daerah ini." kata Mikasa seakan ia bisa membaca pikiran Eren, "kau tahu betapa cemasnya aku? Seharusnya kau memberitahukan aku kemana kau pergi, dimana kau tinggal! Setidaknya, beritahu Armin! Sudah sebulan ini ia merasa depresi karena khawatir bahwa kau menghilang." Armin merupakan teman masa kecil mereka. Walaupun umurnya berjarak tiga tahun dari Eren dan Mikasa, hal itu tidak membuatnya tertutup untuk bergaul dengan mereka berdua. Hanya saja, ia selalu dihina oleh teman-teman seumurannya karena memiliki wajah yang manis seperti anak perempuan, Eren sempat curiga bahwa hanya Eren dan Mikasalah teman yang bisa dipercaya oleh Armin, tetapi apapun itu, Eren dan Mikasa telah menganggap Armin sebagai adik mereka dan selalu bersedia membelanya ketika teman-teman sekelasnya memojokkannya.

"Aku tahu!" teriak Eren. Tidak, ia tidak bisa lagi mendengar hal-hal yang diucapkan oleh Mikasa. Ia tahu Mikasa dapat bertindak sebagai pengganti ibunya, tapi semenjak ibunya meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu dan hal itu, Mikasa menunjukkan sikap yang berlebihan akan apa saja yang akan dan sedang dilakukan Eren, seakan-akan ia takut bahwa Eren akan menghilang dari dunianya jika ia tidak memperhatikannya.

"Tahu? Tidak Eren, kau tidak akan tahu perasaan Armin! Takkan tahu perasaanku!" Mikasa menaikkan nada suaranya, tak mau kalah dengan Eren.

"Sudahlah Mikasa, aku lelah, biarkan aku istirahat." Ia pun masuk ke kostnya, lalu menutup dan mengunci pintu tersebut sebelum Mikasa dapat masuk.

Bunyi ketukan pintu yang tentunya tidak halus dan berulang-ulang, diikuti dengan teriakan Mikasa yang berbunyi, "Eren! Buka pintunya!", terngiang di kepala Eren.

Eren pun merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur kapuk yang ia miliki di kost nya, mencoba menutupi kedua telinganya dengan bantal yang ia miliki, dan berharap suara itu akan cepat pergi. Karena kedatangan Mikasa, ia pun teringat akan hidupnya 5 tahun yang lalu, ketika hidupnya berubah 180 derajat.

* * *

-Flashback : 5 tahun yang lalu-

Eren Jaeger merupakan seorang murid kelas 3 SMA di SMA Titan. Ia menjalani hidup sebagai seorang siswa biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja; sekolah, jalan-jalan, bermain, dan tipikal kehidupan anak sekolah pada umumya.

Tetapi semuanya berubah, ketika ia mendapati ibunya terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas lantai rumahnya pada saat ia pulang dari sekolah. Ia panik, kemudian segera menelpon ambulans, lalu mencoba menyadarkan ibunya yang tak membuahkan hasil. Hingga ambulans datang pun ibunya masih tidak merespons apapun yang dilakukan oleh Eren, dan Eren hanya bisa pasrah melihat tenaga medis bekerja, dan mengikuti ambulans ke rumah sakit.

….

Eren hanya bisa menunggu di depan ruang ICU, menunggu ada dokter yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk memberitahukannya bahwa ibunya masih hidup, masih sehat. Ia benar-benar pusing, karena selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat ibunya sakit, ataupun pucat; ia selalu tersenyum dan tampak sehat di hadapan Eren. Kenapa ibunya harus dibawa ke rumah sakit seperti ini?

Mungkin Eren mengerti alasannya, karena ibunya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu telah seorang diri menjaga dan merawat Eren, memenuhi kebutuhan mereka berdua karena sang ayah telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan ketika pulang dari pekerjaannya. Eren berusaha berpikiran positif bahwa ibunya hanya mengalami kelelahan, dan tidak ada sesuatu yang fatal.

Beberapa jam kemudian, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut, membuar Eren yang sedang duduk pun langsung berdiri.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibu saya, dok?!" tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

Sang dokter hanya bisa diam, menatap Eren dengan tatapan kasihan. Dan Eren langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh sang dokter.

Ia pun tertawa, menertawakan kenyataan yang dihadapinya saat ini, dan butir demi butir air mata pun mengalir dari matanya. Begitu sadar, ia telah berlutut di atas lantai rumah sakit yang dingin, dan dokter yang tadi pun telah meninggalkannya. Ia masuk ke ruang ICU, melihat ibunya untuk terakhir kalinya dan ia pun berjalan pergi dari rumah sakit.

….

Eren berjalan tanpa arah; berjalan kemanapun kakinya membawanya. Hanya sinar rembulan yang menemaninya di jalan yang tidak sepi akan orang yang berlalu lalang. Namun tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan orang lainnya, tidak juga Eren. Ia hanya berjalan untuk melarutkan kesedihan atas ditinggalkannya ibunya tercinta, tidak memikirkan apapun, tidak ada tujuan apapun.

Hanya suara klakson dari mobil lah yang membawanya ke dunia kembali. Eren berhenti berjalan, menatap cahaya dari lampu mobil yang sekarang berada beberapa meter didepannya, menerima nasibnya bahwa ia akan menyusul ibunya ke dunia lain.

"BAHAYA!"

Sesampainya suara itu di telinga Eren, ia merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke samping, bersama berat lain yang mendorongnya itu. Sesaat kemudian, mobil yang hampir menabrak Eren pun lewat, bahkan tidak berhenti untuk melihat orang yang hampir saja ditabraknya, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Eren dapat melihat sesosok orang bermahkotakan helai-helai hitam yang berkilauan dibawah sinar bulan, yang berpakaian abu-abu; sesosok orang yang baru saja menyelamatkannya dan kini tengah memeluknya. Orang tersebut melepaskan pelukan itu, dan berdiri menjauh dari Eren untuk menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya dari debu dan kotoran yang menempel akibat aksinya untuk menyelamatkan Eren.

Eren menatap orang tersebut dengan cermat dan penuh dengan rasa hormat dan kagum karena telah menyelamatkannya, dan menyimpulkan bahwa orang yang telah menyelamatkannya adalah seorang polisi. Tanpa diperintahkan, jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata orang tersebut, menjulurkan tangannya untuk Eren.

"Ah... iya..." kata Eren, yang menerima tangan yang menariknya untuk berdiri. Sesaat kemudian, tangan itu terlepas dari tangannya, dan melayang menuju wajahnya dengan keras. Eren pun memegang pipi kirinya yang baru saja terkena tamparan dari orang yang telah menyelamatkannya itu.

"Kau bodoh ya? Kalau mau menyebrang itu, perhatikan sekelilingmu! Lagipula, apa yang dilakukan bocah SMA sepertimu malam-malam seperti ini sih? Cih, merepotkan saja…, apa sih yang diajarkan orangtuamu kepadamu?!"

Eren hanya dapat tertunduk diam. Kata 'orangtua' yang disebutkan oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya ini membuatnya sadar bahwa ia tidak memiliki orangtua lagi di dunia ini, karena keduanya telah meninggalkannya sebatang kara; kata itu kini terdengar begitu menyakitkan hati Eren, dan sebulir air mata pun terjatuh, diikuti bulir-bulir lainnya ke pipi Eren, yang akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah akibat pengaruh gravitasi. Isak tangis pun mulai terdengar dijalanan yang sepi.

Hal ini membuat polisi yang telah menyelamatkan hidup Eren tersentak. Hal apa yang telah dilakukannya hingga membuat anak di depannya itu menangis? Ia berpikir demikian. Ia menarik Eren untuk menyamping ke trotoar, dan tangan kanannya bergerak sendiri ke atas kepala anak di hadapannya, mengelusnya perlahan.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang telah dialami olehmu, tapi masih terlalu cepat untukmu untuk meninggalkan dunia ini, bocah." kata polisi tersebut, lalu menarik tangannya dari kepala Eren, dan tetapi tidak meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia menunggu hingga Eren selesai menangis.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku." kata Eren, yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa, itu sudah tugasku. Ayo aku antar kau pulang; rumahmu di mana?"

"D-di daerah Tanah Abang…" Eren memberanikan diri untuk melihat penolongnya itu, tetapi ia disambut dengan tatapan bingung dari orang tersebut.

"Ha?"

"K-kenapa pak?"

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan hingga bisa sampai di daerah Kota Tua ini?"

Eren sendiri terkejut karena ia tak tahu daerah Kota Tua itu ada di bagian mana. Maklumlah, Eren tidak suka berpergian jauh-jauh.

"Err.. berjalan?" jawab Eren ragu-ragu. Orang itu menghela napasnya, lalu berkata,

"Apapun itu alasannya, bocah. Ikut aku," katanya, lalu berjalan menuju mobil polisi yang ada di samping trotoar dekat tempat ia menyelamatkan Eren tadi, "Masuk, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Eren pun hanya bisa mengikuti apa kata polisi ia tahu namanya 'Rivaille' karena tertulis pada seragamnya. Di sepanjang perjalanannya pulang, kesunyian melanda mereka berdua, hanya bunyi mesin mobil saja yang terdengar. Terkadang, kesunyian itu pecah oleh Rivaille yang sedang menanyakan arah menuju rumah Eren.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Eren, terlihat Mikasa yang sedang mondar-mandir di depan pintu rumah Eren, dan ketika keluar dari mobil polisi, Mikasa langsung memeluk Eren dan menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, sehingga tidak membuka kesempatan bagi Eren untuk berterimakasih kepada 'Rivaille' karena telah mengantarnya pulang.

Begitu lepas dari pelukan maut Mikasa, mobil polisi itu telah pergi, dan fakta ini membuat Eren sedikit kecewa.

….

Hari demi hari berlalu, dan pilu di hati Eren akibat kehilangan ibunya tercinta masih tersisa. Akan tetapi kepiluan itu perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Ia tiap hari dengan rutin pergi ke daerah Kota Tua untuk bekerja sebagai pedagang asongan. Yah, kalau ia tidak bekerja, ia takkan punya uang untuk makan dan bersekolah, dan untung saja pihak sekolah mengerti keadaannya. Alasannya memilih Kota Tua sebagai tempat berjualan tak lain adalah seorang polisi bernama Rivaille yang telah menyelamatkannya di hari kematian ibunya, walaupun Rivaille sendiri tidak terlihat menghiraukan Eren dan terus menjalankan kewajibannya untuk menangkap masyarakat-masyarakat nakal yang lewat di daerah patrolinya.

Di sela-sela kegiatannya untuk berjualan itu, ia mengenal Conny, seorang tukang gorengan yang berdagangan di daerah sana. Dengan cepat, Eren dan Conny menjadi sahabat karena memiliki nasib yang tidak jauh berbeda, di mana di usia mereka yang masih tergolong muda, mereka harus menanggung beban hidup mereka sendiri karena orangtua mereka telah tiada.

Biasanya sepulangnya dari Kota Tua, Eren selalu menemui Mikasa telah menungguinya di depan pintu rumahnya, mendengarkan dan menanggapi setengah hati celotehan Mikasa yang semakin menjadi-jadi sejak ia tahu bahwa ibu Eren telah meninggal. Karena biasanya ia tak pernah lelah dan kehabisan bahan untuk menceramahi Eren, Eren lah yang biasanya menghentikan Mikasa dengan alas an bahwa ia lelah dan ia butuh istirahat, lagipula pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan dari sekolah saja ia belum menyentuhnya sama sekali. Mikasa mundur, menyerahkan sekotak bento pada Eren, lalu mengucapkan selamat malam dan pergi.

Eren masuk ke rumahnya yang dingin, tidak ada yang menyapanya; rumah yang hanya terdapat orang ketika ia pulang ke rumah. Alasan-alasan seperti belajar yang dilemparkannya pada Mikasa tak pernah ia lakukan. Waktunya penuh dilakukan untuk istirahat, dan berimajinasi bahwa seorang polisi yang telah menyelamatkannya beberapa waktu yang lalu menyukainya.

Eren tahu sejak kapan rasa itu muncul, yaitu ketika Rivaille menyelamatkannya, ketika ia dengan sabar menunggu Eren selesai menangis dan mengelus kepalanya perlahan. Ia yakin bahwa ia bukanlah seorang yang mencintai sesama jenis, tetapi hatinya yang berdebar untuk Rivaille itu menghilangkan fakta tersebut, dan memang kenyataannya, Eren terlihat senang apabila dapat melihat sang polisi yang sedang bertugas.

Rasa kagum yang telah berkembang menjadi suka menginspirasikan Eren untuk masuk ke akademi kepolisian, hanya demi mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertugas bersama Rivaille. Ia yakin bahwa Rivaille tidak akan mengenalnya, karena selama ia berjualan di daerah Kota Tua pun, Rivaille tidak pernah menghiraukannya, tapi keputusan Eren telah bulat.

Mimpi Eren pun terwujud, karena selulusnya ia dari akademi kepolisian itu, ia ditugaskan di tempat yang sama dengan Rivaille, bahkan di bawah komando sang orang yang dikaguminya.

-End Flashback-

* * *

Eren terbangun dari tidurnya, dan ketika melihat bahwa sang surya sudah mulai menerangi bumi lewat jendela kecilnya di kamar kostnya yang kecil, ia langsung panik dan me. "SIAL KETIDURAN!" teriaknya, diikuti dengan ia yang buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya, tak lupa menguncinya, dan langsung berlari menuju pos polisi tempatnya bertugas.

Sesampainya ia di pos polisi, ia langsung dihadapkan dengan muka garang sang komandan, dan tentunya, omelan.

"Ke mana saja kau, Eren?! Kau terlambat 15 menit." katanya sinis.

Menutup matanya dan mengambil posisi hormat, Eren hanya bisa pasrah meneriakkan alas an terlambatnya, "Saya ketiduran, komandan!"

Tak lama kemudian, kepalan tangan sang komandan menyentuh kepala Eren dengan tidak manusiawi, membuat Eren sedikit pusing akibatnya. Tetapi Eren masih bisa merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu hal yang berbeda, karena pukulan itu terasa lebih ringan dibandingkan ketika ia terlambat sebulan yang lalu, ketika ia terlalu antusias ditempatkan bertugas di dekat Rivaille dan tidak bisa tidur karenanya, ataupun ketika ia terlambat minggu lalu, karena ia harus mengurus beberapa hal mengenai kost nya. Eren pun sedikit tersenyum dalam hati.

"Eren…," suara sang komandan yang diikuti oleh gebrakan meja mengembalikan Eren ke dunia nyata, "untuk apa kau tersenyum seperti itu?! Senang kalau kau terlambat, hah?! Pulang nanti kau harus bersihkan kantor ini sebagai hukumannya, mengerti?! Dan tunggu apa lagi?! Sana pergi patroli!"

'Ah, kupikir komandan sudah tobat…' pikir Eren, dan ia pun dengan cepat pergi ke luar untuk menjalankan titah sang komandan: patroli.

….

Seusainya shift kerja Eren pada jam 5 sore, dan selelah-lelahnya Eren, ia tetap harus menjalankan hukuman yang diberikan karena ia terlambat dan tersenyum karena terlambat itu juga. Ia menghela napas panjang melihat ruangan disekelilingnya. Ruangan yang biasanya tingkat kerapiannya masih ada di batas standar, kini telah menurun drastis dan Eren merasa bahwa ini pastilah disengaja. Ia tak pernah melihat kantornya seberantakan itu sebelumnya, mengetahui komandan yang dikaguminya itu adalah seorang yang cinta kebersihan, dan akan memarahi setiap orang yang membuat kantornya berantakan. 'Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang,' pikirnya, lalu mulai membersihkan segalanya.

Eren membereskan seluruh sudut ruangan dari kertas-kertas dan berbagai macam pembungkus makanan yang bertebaran secara ajaib dalam waktu beberapa jam, dibawah pengawasan komandan Rivaille. Dan ketika seluruhnya telah dirasa bersih oleh Eren, ia pindah ke rintangan terakhir dari hukuman bersih-bersihnya, yaitu meja sang komandan.

Eren mulai membersihkan meja Rivaille. Dan sebagai seseorang yang sadar akan perasaannya pada sang komandan, ia penasaran dengan apa saja isi meja sang komandan, dan berhubung kesempatan dimana tidak ada orang sama sekali di kantor dan ia dapat menggunakan hukumannya sebagai alasan untuk melihat-lihat tidak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya, Eren merasa sedikit lebih antusias akan hukumannya ini.

Lembar demi lembar berkas yang bertumpukan di atas meja diambil oleh Eren untuk dibersihkan, dan ketika meja yang tadinya sangat berantakan dengan barang yang bertumpukan di atasnya telah terlihat permukaan mejanya, Eren sedikit terkejut.

Orang mana yang tidak terkejut, ketika ia melihat fotonya yang sedang berjualan berbagai macam minuman dan permen di masa lalunya sebagai pedagang asongan. Mungkin memang foto itu kecil, tidak akan terlihat apabila hanya melirik ke atas meja, apalagi sang komandan entah kenapa selalu menjaga mejanya itu, seakan tidak boleh ada orang yang mendekati mejanya, tapi foto itu cukup terlihat jelas apabila diperhatikan baik-baik.

Kini Eren merasa bersalah karena telah melihat sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak seharusnya ia lihat, sesuatu yang seharusnya ia tidak perlu tahu. Sebelum ia dapat berpindah ke bagian lain untuk melanjutkan hukuman bersih-bersihnya, suara dari orang yang ia tak ingin temui sekarang menemui gendang telinganya, memanggil namanya dengan nada yang penuh kuasa seperti biasa.

Perlahan, Eren mengangkat kepalanya untuk membiarkan matanya bertemu dengan sepasang manic hitam yang sedang menatapnya dengan berbagai macam emosi yang terkubur didalamnya, entah itu rasa malu, kesal, kecewa, sedih, kaget…, Eren tak tahu. Yang diketahuinya hanyalah, ia ingin melarikan dirinya dan itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang, tetapi tangan sang komandan menangkapnya dalam pelariannya, karena Eren memang harus melewati pintu satu-satunya yang ada di ruangan itu, dan disanalah sang komandan berdiri.

Rivaille menarik Eren kembali masuk ke ruangan kantor yang sepi, dan menutup pintu yang memisahkan ruangan itu dengan kantor polisi bagian depan, di mana mereka dapat dilihat oleh orang yang berlalu-lalang didepan, juga para teman seperjuangan mereka yang masih berpatroli di luar sana.

"K-komandan?" panggil Eren ragu-ragu. Tangannya masih dipegang oleh tangan orang didepannya, bahkan telah saling bertautan. Eren bukannya tidak suka akan hal ini, tetapi ini bukan seperti komandan Rivaille yang ia kenal!

"Kau melihatnya kan? Sial…" kemudian sang komandan berbicara sendiri dengan volum suara yang tak terdengar oleh Eren.

"T-tapi, k-kenapa? Aku… uh…" Eren tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan kepada orang didepannya itu.

"Apakah aku harus mengejanya didepan wajahmu agar kau bisa mengerti?" nada suara Rivaille kembali sinis, membuat Eren sedikit tertawa, tetapi berhasil ditahannya lagi, walaupun cukup bagi Rivaille untuk menyadari bahwa bocah yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sedang menertawakan dirinya. Kesal, ia menarik turun kerah baju Eren dan melumat bibir dari orang yang lebih muda darinya itu, membuat yang ditarik terkejut dan tidak siap untuk menerima ciumannya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung singkat, karena Rivaille langsung melepaskan Eren, dan Rivaille puas, karena tujuan awalnya adalah untuk mendiamkan Eren. Namun ada suatu hal yang membuatnya risih, karena ia jadi lebih tertarik dengan Eren; ingin mencoba menjelajahi bibir yang lembut itu lebih. Maka dari itu...

"Eren, ikut denganku, sekarang." dan ia pun menarik tangan Eren yang masih hanyut dalam ilusi keluar dari kantor polisi, dan mencari tempat untuk menikmati saat privasi bagi mereka berdua.

* * *

Author notes:

Yui di sini meminta maaf untuk semua penggemar Mikasa karena sepertinya di sini Yui terlihat menulis Mikasa-bashing, tapi sebenarnya Yui juga suka Mikasa kok :') Cuma lagi pingin membuat fic dimana Eren depresi aja, dan Mikasa bisa melakukan itu.

Dan kalau si Rivaille-heichou dan karakter-karakter lainnya di sini terlalu OOC, Yui juga minta maaf soalnya memang baru terjun ke fandom ini karena diseret teman. #seretAphin123

Maaf juga yah kalau endingnya maksa (dan gantung tuh yah?) OTL soalnya Yui juga lagi sibuk, tapi rasanya pingin buatin ini buat si Aphin

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk yang telah membaca fic pertama Yui di sini :')

PS: mungkin ada lanjutannya sih, ahaha… tapi Yui ngga kuat buat adegan *ehem-ehem-you-know-what*… Paling nambahin fluffnya, sama... rahasia, fufu… :3


End file.
